


Your voice makes me weak

by Darkhymns



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhymns/pseuds/Darkhymns
Summary: Colette has always liked hearing Lloyd... But she had no idea how far that went.
Relationships: Colette Brunel/Lloyd Irving
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Your voice makes me weak

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to hype myself into writing for [colloydweek](https://colloydweek.tumblr.com/post/612328421190778880/now-announcing-the-second-colloyd-week-for-2020) by sharing old works I never posted... Forgive the colloyd spam. But they're too cute, y'know.

Colette could barely face Lloyd at the moment, her face flushed with red, so much that she thought she was somehow getting a fever. But, she didn't feel sick. Or bad...well, maybe a little bad?

That was the wrong way to word things…

To her side, she heard Lloyd chuckle, soft and breathless. She shifted in the sheets, wrapping them around her stomach, just slightly seeing him at the edge of her vision, along with the plants that decorated the shelves of his room.

But even through just a sliver, she could see his wide smile, the way he laid on the bed, resting his head on one hand as he looked up at her. His grin was so bright, so ecstatic. The sight bubbled an entire ocean of feelings in her chest.

She turned away with a small huff. "I-It’s not that funny…"

"I didn't say it was funny," he said, still grinning wide. "Just that it's cute."

"Not cute…"

He shuffled forward a little, the bed creaking with his movement. That smile, the one that made her heart beat a little stronger, never left his face.

“Really cute.”

Colette couldn’t take it. She fell forward to press her face into a pillow, muffling her whines. But still, even through that, she could hear him laugh, the sound reverberating through her limbs.

“Nooo…” she pleaded, even though she couldn’t help but feel a little happy at the idea.

It’s not often that she could get to do something a little… embarrassing. A little more carefree, a little less proper than she was used to being. Then again, she had never been a proper Chosen in the first place… but she hadn’t realized how much she would like such a thing.

And all it took was the way he whispered in her ear, words hot against her, and how much she had wanted it, so much.

Just thinking it again was enough to make her blush even more. She could feel it! Even as she basically tried to smother herself into the pillow.

Lloyd’s hand brushed against her waist, inciting a small thrill to run down her spine. It always did whenever he would touch her so, but it felt a little different. She still remembered the words he had said to her…

“Want me to say all of that again?”

“Lloyyyyydd,” came forth another whine, even more muffled this time. With that answer, she heard his soft chuckle against her back as he hugged her from behind, his skin pressed against hers. He was warm, and his lips against the back of her neck sent her into giggling fits, but it was so, so comforting.

“You don’t have to be _that_ embarrassed, Colette,” he said, hands gently bringing her up from the pillow so she could sit with him.

She leaned against him, her hair now a mess, a few strands falling against her face. “I know…” Her own hands moved so that she could twiddle her fingers, still unable to look at him in the face fully. “I’m not sure…if I could do that again.”

A kiss against her cheek, then Lloyd resting his chin on her shoulder. It brought forth the echo from just a few minutes ago, his hands rushing down her thighs as he panted and breathed out those words against her ear. Urging her, taking her, holding her close and promising to never let go even as she fell off the edge herself. Lloyd would never let her fall on her own.

She was already feeling that same thrill again, even after… She pressed her hands against her face.

“You’re so cute!”

“Lloyd…” But what was it about all that happened, to make her forget herself like that? To let Lloyd’s own voice guide her down a familiar path, yet with a different way of traveling? And she had heard then, low and soft in his tone, his lips dressing her neck, his own need to keep it going.

“I’m just happy you like hearing me so much,” he said, something like pride in his voice. And shouldn’t he be proud? To unlock her so easily?

“Mm, I… always like hearing you,” she admitted, letting her eyes peek through the spaces between her fingers. “And… you seemed to like hearing me too, didn’t you?”

And maybe she caught something then, in the way his breath held in his throat for a half-second. “Heh…yeah, I really did!”

Of course he wasn’t as embarrassed…

With a gentle nudge, he brought her to lay on the bed with him, and soon she couldn’t really resist it, turning around to curl up against his chest. His smile was blinding, and his hands still felt so warm on her back. “I’m…not sure I’ll react the same way every time, you know.”

“Aw…well, what if I say different stuff the next time?”

“Um! I don’t know…”

“I could say how I’m feeling more. Would you like that?”

Colette was already imagining that all too suddenly! Already thinking how nice it would be to hear him say that in his own way. “Maybe…”

“Or how about like…things I wanna do to you like-“

“Ah! Okay, too much!”

He pouted a little, even as she trembled in his arms. “I was just thinking it’d be a little fun…”

She traced a finger against his chest, trying to focus on the lines she made. A doggy’s face, with long ears to match. “It would be…”

“Heh, so next time?”

“I! I don’t know!” She burrowed further against his chest. “I think so…”

She felt his lips on top her head, his kiss already sending her body to pure delight. “Okay! Next time.”

Colette nodded, closed her eyes, their bareness nuzzled against the other. Nothing more than talking, all as he loved her and held her, and made her aware just how much her body could feel after months of numbness. Maybe it was just her way of wanting to take back all that she had missed.

As Lloyd got comfortable, he let out a long breath against her ear. “You still feel really good, you know.”

Another shudder, but she kept her voice down – for now. Trying to lock her voice away could be painful, after her forced muteness. “That’s just mean…”

“Heh, sorry,” he said, still so close to her ear. He kissed her just underneath it. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” she whispered back, shutting her eyes. And in her sleep, the waves of warmth, his voice guiding her way through a darkness that was soft, and good, and promised her light in the morning.


End file.
